


Chihiro Fujisaki has sex with the bee movie

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bee Movie References, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Costco, M/M, Other, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: Happy birthday to chihiro fujiasaki
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Barry The Bee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chihiro fujisaki was at Costco because he was mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmnnnnnngggghhhhhhjhjhjjjgggggggggg at IKEA is dead

Barry the bee movie was watching Danganronpa trigger happy havoc on the Costco televisions in Costco that were displayed at costco. He was watching the part where togami rapes chihiro dead body in the ass while wearing genocider what the fuck her last name is cosplay.

"Oh fuck" Said the bee movie "chihiro best waifu senpi because transgender crempi please Fuck me nnnnnnnnnnhhhhgghhhhi want penis honey pollination from tranny plant reproduction mmmmmmmmm" 

The trial scene came on the Costco scene where nugget ahoge makoto what the fuck and detective instant fucking noodles looked at chihiro's ass and saw that there was a pregnancy fetus abortion fetus ass pregnant chihiro fucjisaki memmmmmemmmmm trans boy pussy pregnancy yes. And also he was dead

"Togami did you rape fucjisaki in the ass while wearing genocider cosplay." Asked makoto

" What no" 

"okay. mondo it is butter time" said kirigiri

"Ishimaru take care of the child when fujisaki give birth. I want you to abort it properly and respectfully." Said mondo as he was raped by a motorcycle and somehow turned into butter.

"Yes oniisan I love you daddy mmmm brother I want you in my ass mondo daddy no running In the fucking hallways" said ishimaru

Barry the bee movie was dragged away from the TV by chihiro fujisaki 

"oh my god your my fucking tranny waifu oh fuck me nnnnnn" moaned the bee movie

"all worker bees are female, berry. they make porn for the government of child rapists, berry. the males are used to mate with the queen before they die to death, berry.   
a worker bee is any female lesbian bee that lacks the full reproductive bee vagina of the colony's epic queen bee vagina, berry. worker bees gather pollen into the pollen fucker on their sexy legs and rape it back to the hive where it is used as food for the developing child rape, berry. pollen carried on their penis may be carried to another penis where a small penis can rub off onto the penis, resulting in cross penis, berry. a significant amount of the world's food supply, particularly my ass, depends greatly on plant rape by honey bees, berry. semen is sucked up through the penis, mixed with enzymes in the penis, and raped back to the hive, where it is stored in my ass and evaporated into honey, berry. that makes you transgender, berry." Said chihiro fujisaki


	2. Oh fuck berry is trans

"what I'm not trans fuck you" said barry "and you copy and pasted everything you just said directly from wikipedia and hen you replaced every three words with penis. "

"what fuck you berry no I didnt." Said chihiro 

"You look like the small gay person who got raped in boku no pico " said berry

"wait which one he raped like seven people berry" said fujisaki

"what no he didn't it was just the one small gay person." Argued berry

"no berry. he molested pico, chiko and despacito" ssaid fujisaki

"I belive you are wrong" said berry

"Well I believe you are gay and also transgender, berry" said fujisaki

"Fuck you I like jazz." Said the bee movie "I'm going to get pregnant."

"what no you can't do that, berry. only the epic queen bee vagina can have birth, berry. your regular bee vagina is not suitable for give birth, berry." Said fujisaki

"my bee vagina can make anyone pregnant. Do not attempt to underestimate the fertility of my bee vagina. Thot." Said berry

"The drone penis is designed to disperse a large penis of seminal fluid and penis with great penis and force, berry. The penis is held sexually in the drone, berry. During mating, the penis is penis (turned into penis), into the epic queen bee vagina, berry. The penis of the penis is achieved by contracting penis muscles, which increases the circumference of my ass, effectively "voring" the penis, berry. Cornua claspers at the base of the penis help to vore the queen bee penis, berry. Rape between a single drone and the queen lasts less than 5 seconds because you have a small penis, berry. Rape occurs mid-flight, because you are rude and have a small penis, berry. The queen bee vagina fucks 5–19 cucks at a time to make up for your small penis, berry. And you must die after mating so the queen can vore you. Berry must make the most of his single cumshot because he has a small penis. The cuck makes first contact from above the queen, his ass above her penis, straddling her penis. He then sucks all six of her penises, and vores the penis into her opened penis chamber." Said fujisaki


End file.
